Crazy Beautiful
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: "I have come way too far to let you ruin my senior year. I will not be your puppet again." RyPay oneshot songifc


_I unfortunately own nothing. All character's belong to Disney and this was just a story that brewed in my head. Song belongs to Ashley Parker Angel. WARNING: does contain twincest. You've been warned. Now enjoy!_

**CRAZY BEAUTIFUL**

_Like a splinter in my thumb_

_You're not going anywhere, not like I care_

'_Cause I've gotten used to it, refuse to quit_

"Shar? What are...I thought you had gym third period?" _God, this can't be happening..._

"Please, Ryan. Like I'm going to walk around sweaty all day from running laps in the morning. Besides, I need this credit." She took the empty seat in front of him and started gossiping with Gabriella, who now sat to her left. Ryan's hands found their way to his face and as they covered it, he sighed.

_Just breathe, man. Breathe. You've both grown up this summer. It won't be like every-_

"Ry, can you hold on to these for me? I don't want to look bulky." Sharpay asked as she plopped three books down on his desk, turning right back to talk to Gabriella before Ryan had a chance to protest. His eyes burned holes into the back of her head as the teacher started attendance.

_No way. First day of school and she's already back to thinking I'm her poodle. Not this year, Sharpay. I have come way too far to let you ruin my senior year. I will __**not**__ be your puppet again._

Ryan waited until the class bell rang. He stood quickly and threw his book bag over his shoulder before slamming the three books onto Sharpay's desk. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Not this year, Sis," He said with a smile and was out the door.

_You're like the label in my shirt_

_That keeps scratching at my back, then I forget_

'_Cause I've grown immune to it, go figure it_

Ryan flinched as he heard the front door of their house slam shut. He took a deep breath and centered his energy as he heard the clacking of Sharpay's heels making their way to the kitchen. As three books slammed down on the table in front of him, Ryan lifted his head from his homework to look into the enraged brown eyes of his sister.

"What the **hell** was that, Ryan? I cannot believe you would do that. You humiliated me!" She yelled as he stood from his chair. He let a chuckle escape his lips causing her jaw to drop.

"Humiliated **you**?! Then what the hell do you call the last 17 years of our lives? Shar, I have been your paper doll since the day we were born. I've done what you told me to. I've walked, talked, dressed like you asked. I've lived my life as **you've** wanted. Now, I'm going to live my life for me."

Sharpay stood in the kitchen, mouth wide open, a mixture of squeaks and gasps making their way out. Ryan smiled, picked up his books and started toward his room, stopping just long enough to put his finger under her chin and close her mouth.

"So, don't worry, Shar. I've got it from here."

_She leaves the ashtray on the bed_

_She don't censor any thoughts inside her head_

_She just had to get them out, can't shut her mouth_

Sharpay couldn't help but notice the spring in Ryan's step as he made his way down the stairs. She rolled her eyes slightly and turned back to her cereal. He hadn't spoken a word to her since their fight two weeks ago. And she would **never** admit it aloud, but she missed him with everything in her.

He picked up an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and sat down across from her, taking a bite. She sighed a little and brought her eyes up again, this time catching his. She had forgotten how blue they were and the color nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She also took in the sight of him in jeans, something he only wore when they were fighting. Her motto in life had always been 'Look your best, you never know who you're impressing.' And he knew that meant **no** blue jeans, something she always associated with farmers and middle-class.

"Ryan, I was wondering if you wanted to practice today after school," She asked softly, vulnerable.

He tilted his head a little to the side as he watched her, knowing it took everything in her to be able to form the question. He nodded slightly, causing a small smile to form on Sharpay's perfectly pink lips.

With that, Ryan stood from the table, making his way to the front door. And as she watched him walk away, she couldn't take her eyes off his hatless head and found herself confused.

All she wanted to do at that moment was run her fingers through his blonde hair.

_She's like a song that's in my brain_

_But every other lyric says my name_

_And I just can't turn it off, can't get enough_

In Ryan's head, the entire audition was choreographed. It was all he could think about during school and he knew they had to nail it. It never concerned him that much before, but this year was different. This year, they had competition. Ever since Troy and Gabriella had tried out for _Twinkle Towne_ last year, drama was the school's new it club.

Plus, it was their senior year. This could be the last show he ever did with his sister. Who knew where they'd each end up the next year. Not that he would admit to wanting to get the part for Sharpay, but it was the main reason he had agreed to still do this audition with her. He knew that theatre was her life and she would never go it alone.

When he arrived home, Ryan could hear the music coming from the dance studio their parents had built for them for their 12th birthday. He dropped his book bag in his room and changed into some sweatpants before making his way to the studio.

He opened the door slightly, watching as Sharpay practiced in the mirror. He could see her lips forming the words to her parts along with the instrumental track. He laughed slightly when he saw her do, step for step, some of the dance he had choreographed in his head that day.

_Damn twin telepathy..._

As he made his way fully into the studio, Sharpay stopped what she was doing and watched him from the mirror. He made his way to the stereo and stopped the music. She finally turned to face him.

"Hi." The simple word was enough to bring a smile to her face. Two weeks without hearing her best friend speak to her was driving her insane. "So, I know we usually bounce ideas back and forth and end up...well, doing what you want, but this year, Shar. Oh man, Shar. I've got the entire thing in my head and the roles are ours if you'll trust me with the audition."

"Okay, Ry. I trust you."

His grin was ear to ear as he put the music back on and the open chords to "You're The One That I Want" filled the room. She took a seat leaning against the mirror and watched as Ryan ran through some of the opening moves. Her head bobbed to the music and she could see it. She could see them on the East High stage, auditioning for Ms. Darbus. She could see them walking away with the roles.

She rose after watching Ryan practice a few different steps. She stood beside him, feet apart.

"Teach me?"

For the next few hours, the two practiced.

And practiced.

And it was perfect. The choreography, the song, everything.

"One more time, Ry. I just love it."

His smile was huge as he nodded and cued the music. He started with his part as Sharpay watched, hand on her hip, as instructed. Watching, studying him. And then it came to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as his body hit every move, every step. He was demanding, he was powerful and, for the first time, he was in control.

Her line came and she sang along softly, _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man..._ Her finger was out, pointed directly at him, as the choreography called for. But this time, it was different. Neither of them realized at first, but she was advancing toward him, backing him against the mirror. His back hit the mirror, her finger hit his chest.

_Knew you were trouble back then_

_But that's what turned me on_

_It's all wrong_

Sharpay's finger flattened, palm to chest and then rose to cup Ryan's cheek. _And my heart is set on you..._

After that, the music faded for the two. The dance studio was gone, the sweat that covered their bodies had evaporated. All that existed in that moment were four hands and two sets of lips.

The kiss lasted no more than five seconds, but the twins knew. This was what they each had been searching for. It was wrong. But it was so right.

The pair broke apart, Ryan's arms still wrapped tightly around his sister, keeping her body flush against his. His breath was hitting her face and she raised her eyes. Blue met brown and the pair was at a loss for words.

She pulled away first, though very reluctantly, and kept walking back until she hit the wall across from him. As soon as she did, they both slid down until they each hit the floor. Sharpay lifted her fingers to her lips as Ryan whispered, "Wow..."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before either spoke.

"I...what was...Shar, where did that come from?" Ryan's face was full of confusion and it killed her. Her eyes shifted to the ground.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Ryan. I don't know what came over me. I can't believe that happened. God, you must just hate me more than ever right now. I can't even look at myself. What did I do? It's so wrong, so-"

Lips crashed over hers, shutting her up. As Ryan pulled away, Sharpay's eyes remained closed.

"I'm not sorry." At the sound of his words, her eyes opened wide and found his. The room was thick with confusion, with eagerness, with tension, with love.

As the two stared at each other, just an inch apart, one thought was in both their heads.

_I have no regrets..._

_Sometimes, something that is not perfect_

_Ends up being what you want_

_Sometimes she lets me into places_

_Where her demons come to haunt_

"Hey, Taylor. Can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriella called to her friend as she passed her in the hallway. Taylor stole a glance at her watch before nodding. "Listen, I was wondering. Have you noticed Sharpay lately? I mean, is it just me, or is she different?"

Both pairs of eyes slipped to the side to watch Sharpay's back as she riffled through her pink locker.

"No, I see what you're saying. I've noticed it, too. She's a lot...nicer, that's for sure. It's almost like she's-"

"In love." Their eyes came back together as they came to the realization at the same time. Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "No way. I mean, we would know. She would be parading her boyfriend around here like a door prize. Just look at her, though. That has to be right. It's almost like, lately, her appearance has changed, too. She's not so polished anymore. Just look at that shirt. The old Sharpay would have never worn that. It's way too loose for her." Their eyes connected to the button-down shirt that fell from her small body.

"Is that a guy's shirt? I bet its her secret boyfriend's."

"I don't know, Tay, I've seen that shirt before. Isn't that the same shirt Ryan wore last year when they auditioned to Bop To The-"

The class bell rang as the two girls came to the conclusion together. Their eyes turned back to see Sharpay adjust the picture of her brother and herself that hung in her locker. She smiled at it and shut the door, making her way to class.

"Something's not right..."

_She's like an Angel that's corrupted_

_And I'm hanging on to her_

Sharpay kissed Ryan one more time before standing and walking to the refrigerator, pulling out the cake. She put a few candles in it as Ryan watched her from his seat at the kitchen table. Their parents had left that morning for a ski trip in Aspen. He was sure they had forgotten their own children's birthday, but the twins didn't mind. They had their own celebration in mind.

As Sharpay started singing _Happy Birthday_, Ryan's grin was huge. His sister looked beautiful standing there in a pair of jeans and his polo shirt, holding a cake she had made for him that morning. She set the cake down on the table in front of him and giggled. The frosting was sliding off and she had written 'hapy', but it was perfect. He thanked her with a gentle kiss and blew out the candles.

He had no reason for a wish, though. Their 18th birthday had been perfect to this point. They had each received an acceptance letter from Emerson College in Boston, Massachusetts for the next fall. They were going to be together, in a new place, where no one knew them and they could be whatever they wanted to be. Ryan pulled his sister down to sit in his lap, letting his finger scrape some frosting off the top of her cake and putting it on her neck. She faked a dramatic gasp and he chuckled, leaning forward to suck it off. A giggle escaped her lips as he whispered, "Delicious..."

Her manicure finger dug into the frosting and smeared it over his lips. The smile on her lips was contagious and Ryan laughed, leaning forward to kiss her. As her tongue crept out of her mouth to lick the frosting off him, her eyes opened to find Ryan staring back at her.

"You're right, it is good."

Ryan's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his throat. His hands grasped the bottom of her (his) shirt, yanking it over her head before lowering his head to nibble on her collarbone. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he stood. With one hand in her hair and another wrapped around her waist, holding her to him, he quickly made his way to the stairs.

"You're insatiable." He breathed against her lips as he walked into his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot and tossing her onto the bed, a sultry laugh filling the room.

_(She's got a) suitcase and some baggage in her head_

_She screams out 'yes'_

_And it's crazy beautiful_

Ryan's fingers brushed softly through Sharpay's blonde curls. Her head rested on his bare chest, her body curled perfectly against his. He chuckled slightly as he heard the soft snores coming from his sister. It had been an amazing end to an amazing birthday and he couldn't be happier. He was with the only girl he could ever be with and they had just made the most beautiful love. Everything in that moment was right.

He hated to do it, but he wiggled his way from under her and walked to his desk, pulling a box from the bottom drawer. He walked back to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Shar. Sharpay. Baby, wake up."

She lifted her head off his pillow and looked up at him, stretching a tiny bit before smiling. "Yes, my love?"

He leaned forward and kissed her nose before handing her the perfectly wrapped box. "Happy birthday." She grinned and pulled herself up until her nude frame sat upright next to him. She slid her finger under one of the folds and tore the paper gently, pulling the small black box from inside. It creaked open to reveal a necklace. Two hearts that linked together. Tears fell from her eyes as she brought a hand to the back of Ryan's neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

"Do you want to open your gift now?" She asked as she lay back down. She had teased him earlier when he saw the bandage, telling him he would have to wait to open his gift. Ryan's head nodded, just slightly, and she reached down to peel the bandage off her delicate skin.

His eyes drifted to the beautifully scripted _Ryan_ that had been inked low on her right hip and his fingers reached out to trace his name. "I got it done today right after school. This is our start. You'll always be the only one for me." His lips kissed the tattoo gently before he laid himself over her, bringing his lips to hers. "I'm yours forever, Ryan. I love you."

_Tattooed, lying on the bed_

_Crazy beautiful_

_She's worth it all_


End file.
